The Moustache
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Ever wonder why Gibbs shaved his moustach in season 4? Better yet who made him. I have hence, this story. WARNING: SMUT. Enjoy and always please review! Tell me if I should change the rating or not.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**A/N: Okay so I just randomly came up with this while I was folding towels in my bedroom in complete silence thinking why Gibbs shaved his moustache. And then this idea hit me. I hope you like it. This is SMUT!!!!**

* * *

"Hey Ziva, why do you think the boss shaved his moustache?" DiNozzo asked getting the Israeli's attention from across his desk over to her's.

"I don't know, Tony. But I think it has something to do with our lovely director," Ziva replied clasping her hands together in front of her and resting them on her desk.

"Probie!!! What do you think?" Tony said making McGee snap his head up from his work.

"About what, Tony?"

"About why Gibbs got rid of the stache. That's what," Tony replied.

"I don't know Tony but, usually what Ziva says is right unless no offense Ziva but sometimes her idioms but other than that she is right. So whatever Ziva said is what I am agreeing with."

"Whatever McGeek you're no help at all. And neither are you Ms. Da-veed," Tony drew out the last part of Ziva's last name and she just rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs was listening through an iPod headphone type piece in his left ear listening in on his team's conversation thanks to the listening device Abby planted inside Gibbs' desk. He thought about why he shaved his moustache agreeing with McGee that Ziva is right.

* * *

"_Jethro. Shave it off," Jen said curling up next to her lover on her side of the bed. _

"_No Jen. I think you can live with me having a moustache. So get over it."_

"_Why must men always be chauvinists," Jen thought she muttered under her breathe but was unfortunately also heard by her lover._

"_You think I am a chauvinist. You are right but I'll show you how us chauvinist can really put you women to work," he grabbed her from underneath and pulled her on top of him then flipped them over. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head and the kiss landed on her cheek instead._

"_Jen…"_

"_Jethro. I don't want you to kiss me with that fur thing above your mouth you call a moustache bothering me while you kiss me."_

"_That's not fair, Jen." _

"_I know but you don't want to know how much I want you to kiss me right now but, until the moustache is shaved I'm not kissing you on the mouth."_

"_Wait you said on the mouth. You'll kiss me in 'other places'?"_

"_Can you picture it?" she whispered into his ear seductively._

"_Stop that."_

"_I never said we couldn't make love, Jethro. I just said you couldn't kiss me on the mouth," he grew excited and began to discard both his and his lover's clothing._

_

* * *

_

_He was strained. He ached to feel her lips against his again. Although that particular situation has occurred definitely more than once before and he could still taste what her lips taste like and know how her lips feel on his._

'_Damn that moustache,' he thought, 'but if I shave I am letting her win. I am so not going to let that happen.'_

_Even during their love-making she would scream as her bitter-sweet orgasm crashed up through her, though when that usually happened it's muffled by his mouth claiming hers in an intoxicating and passionate kiss. He loved how she screamed but it was getting tiresome. He wanted to pin her against the elevator wall when they were the only ones in there and push the emergency stop button and kiss her till she gave in and helped him deepen the kiss. _

_Finally one night JEN had enough of not wanting to kiss him so, she made sure he was in a deep slumber before leaving his arms and returning from the en-suite bathroom with his razor. She clicked it on and she started to shave his moustache off. She was only halfway through when he started to stir and so she shut off his razor and jolted into the bathroom, set it back in the same place from where she got it in the first place, and went into the bedroom to return to Jethro's arms. _

_Gibbs woke up and something was definitely off. He looked around the room. 'Same room I went to sleep in last night, same sexy, seductive, and gorgeous red-head in my arms as she was last night… what could it be?' he thought. He lightly shrugged and gently released him from the tangle he was in with his lover. Jethro went into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day did he only notice when he looked in the mirror that half his moustache had been shaved off._

_He rushed out of the bathroom to find the definite culprit though she was no where to be found. 'Where did that damn little seductress go!?!' he yelled inside of his own head. As soon as he opened their bedroom door though he smelled fresh brewing coffee. He knew she was down there. Jethro silently walked into the kitchen and found the red-headed culprit standing in her furry peach-colored robe with he back to him. He barely peaked over her silently to make sure she didn't have her mug in her hand and grabbed her from behind. He heard her yelp and screamed in his mind 'VICTORY!!!!'_

"_You are one EEEEEVILLL woman, ya know that?" he said she turned her head to meet his eyes and grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland._

"_I know but, that's why you love me so damn much. I see you saw my work," she smirked and traced the place where part of his moustache used to be and then placed a chaste kiss there then, going back to her Cheshire cat grin expression._

"_I did see your work. You being evil is just one of the many reasons I love you. You are going to be the death of me, Jennifer Shepard."_

"_Good to know my purpose in life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We have to get ready for work remember?"_

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Then let me go."_

"_No way."_

"_JETHRO!!!! LET. ME. GO. NOW!!!!!" Jen demanded._

"_Like I said no way. Not until you admit that you thought I looked sexy when I had the moustache. I shave the rest of it too."_

"_Fine you liked a sexy beast for that matter and you still do."_

"_No time for kissing up, Jen. Well it depends on what you mean by kissing up."_

"_You are starting to get too much of a dirty mind…"_

"_You have never complained before."_

"_Let me finish, Jethro. You are starting get too much of dirty mind. Although I find DiNozzo a bad influence. I find this extremely… HOT."_

"_I'll show ya hot, Jen."_

"_After work Jethro. If your good maybe my office after everyone leaves if I have to work late," she whispered in his ear seductively._

"_That's not fair, Jen."_

"_I don't have to be, Jethro," her voice barely a hoarse whisper._

_

* * *

_

"I'm telling you guys. The director is the reason that Gibbs shaved his moustache," Tony said thirty minutes apparently trying to drag up their previous conversation since Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

"Tony. DRIP IT!!!"

"Well Zee-Vah, one; when are you ever going to learn that it's drop it not drip it and, two; it's not doubt true. I wonder how she got him to shave it."

"Tony, if she did we'll probably never know how she did and stop trying to picture the disgusting and perverted ways she could have okay? Director Shepard would never…"

"Really Ziva. I remember back when we first met and you said that she spoke of him often. In what way did she talk about him?"

"I will not tell you, Tony. Now shut up before I kill you with this single paper-clip."

* * *

Gibbs again was enjoying listening to his teams' banter. Well Tony and Ziva's for that matter. He looked up to the cat-walk and saw his favorite red-head looking down at his team as well. Laughing. She caught his gaze later that day when she was again in the same spot after everyone had gone into the elevator only leaving him in the bull-pen. She made a come-hither motion with her right index finger and he quickly ran up the stairs. Once they were in her office he locked the door behind. She was happy that she wore a pant suit today instead of a skirt because immediately after the door was locked she jumped into his arms and circled his waist with her legs hooking them together against his ass.

"You still haven't kissed me and I shaved my moustache."

"Oh don't sound like a five year old, beside you look a hell of a lot sexier when you had that beard. I am not saying though that you should grow again. I am just merely…" he cut her off by shutting her up like he always had. Kissing her. She loved his taste and they quickly made their way back to her couch and moans and muffled screams followed later, along with discarded clothes everywhere. She was glad that she got him to shave that moustache off. Now she had figure a way to tell him the little news that will be coming in seven months.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay sorry I couldn't help that last line. I don't know why but it just came to me and I had to put it in there. PLEASE review. I love your guys' feedback. I have never really written a story like that. I love your guys' reviews. Please I want at least ten reviews on this. I will update my other story Revealing if you do!!!!! Ten reviews come on guys that's all I am asking!!! PEACE!!!!**


End file.
